Virus
by Sammer Aethelreda
Summary: "Kise bingung harus berbuat apa, namun dirinya jujur mengakui kalau seluruh sel di dalam tubuhnya benar – benar sakau akan kehadiran gadis sinis itu. Dirinya kini kelewat merindu..." (Kise Ryouta x Reader)


**Virus**

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Pair : Kise Ryouta x Reader

Genre : Romance, Drama

Enjoy~

_"__Mungin dialah satu-satunya virus yang berhasil menggerogoti akal sehatku..."_

.

.

.

Hari ini Kaijou High School kedatangan seorang siswi baru, dan namanya adalah _[First Name] [Last Name]_. Kise mengamati gadis itu dari tempatnya duduk sambil memincingkan matanya agar sosok yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas itu terlihat lebih jelas. Menurutnya gadis itu sama sekali tidak menarik dan pastinya sangat membosankan, tipikal kutu buku yang perfeksionis. Bukan tipenya sama sekali.

"Baiklah _[First Name][Last Name]_ silakan duduk di bangku kosong sebelah sana..." Fujiwara Sensei menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelah Kise Ryota, sontak si surai kuning itu mendadak terperanjat, tidak menyangka bahwa anak baru itu akan sebangku dengannya.

"Sensei, bangku di sebelah Kanehara juga kosong kan, kenapa malah denganku_-ssu_..." protesnya tidak terima. Terus terang Kise tidak ingin memiliki teman duduk seperti itu, memikirkan akan bagaimana jadinya saja dirinya tidak sanggup.

"Akan lebih baik bila _[First Name][Last Name]_ duduknya dengan Kise, dia sering tidur di kelas dan tidak pernah memperhatikan pelajaran Sensei..." Kanehara menatap Kise sambil berseringai licik.

"Ah, kau benar Kanehara, sebaiknya _[First Name][Last Name]_ duduk dengan Kise Ryota saja. Silakan duduk di sebelah anak laki – laki yang berambut kuning itu, _[Name]-san_..." _[Name]_ berjalan mendekati bangku si Perfect Copy tersebut dan duduk disebelahnya. Kise meruntuki nasib sialnya, dan melayangkan berbagai macam sumpah serapah pada Kanehara yang dengan santai membongkar aibnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Sensei pergi dulu, kalian bertemanlah dengan baik bersama _[Name]-san_. Selamat Pagi..." Fujiwara Sensei melesat pergi dari depan kelas, tidak berapa lama kelas kembali riuh. Bukan riuh karena kedatangan _[Name]_, melainkan karena anak – anak perempuan di kelas itu heboh bicara dengan Kise Ryouta.

_[Name]_ merasa risih berada di tempatnya duduk sekarang, ia sama sekali tidak habis pikir bisa – bisanya anak perempuan di kelasnya ini mengerubungi laki – laki pirang disebelahnya sambil sesekali menjerit histeris. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut tak karuan, semalam dirinya memang kurang istirahat. _[Name]_ lantas menatap sengit ke arah Kise yang sedang asik mengobrol bersama para fansnya itu. "Apa menariknya laki – laki berisik ini?" batinya kesal.

"Ne minna, kita lanjutkan nanti saja pembicaraannya, pelajaran sebenar lagi dimulai_-ssu_..." dengan kecewa para fansnya itu bubar dan kembali ke tempat duduknya masing – masing. Merasa tengah di amati Kise melirik _[Name]_ yang berada disebelahnya, rupanya gadis itu sedang menatapnya dengan kesal.

_"__[Name]-cchi_ maaf ya kalau tadi aku agak berisik..." Kise menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal dan mencoba terlihat serileks mungkin. Kise mengutuk diri sendiri, ia tidak pernah merasa segrogi ini bicara dengan perempuan manapun dan sekarang kenapa dirinya malah terlihat sangat bodoh di depan gadis yang bahkan ia pikir bukanlah tipenya.

"Kau memang berisik." kini gadis itu menatapnya datar, "Memangnya kau ini siapa sampai mereka heboh bicara denganmu. Terus terang itu sangat mengangguku, kalau kau ingin membuat keributan sebaiknya menjauhlah dari sini."

Kise mengerjap tidak percaya, barusan gadis ini bertanya siapa dirinya? Siapa dirinya sampai – sampai anak perempuan dikelasnya heboh bicara dengannya? Apa gadis ini tidak tahu? Kise memutuskan untuk memastikan sendiri.

"_Sumimasen_ _[Name]-cchi_... Apa barusan kau bertanya siapa aku-_ssu_? Ah, aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, Kise Ryouta _desu_, yoroshiku_-ssu_..." dengan ceria Kise mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku sudah tau, pendengaranku tidak rusak dan ingatanku juga masih bagus. Memangnya kau tidak mendengar Fujiwara Sensei sudah menyebut namamu." gadis itu bicara tanpa menoleh padanya, Kise tertegun sejenak.

"Ummm... _[Name]-cchi_, apa kau benar – benar tidak tahu aku_-ssu_?"

"Kau Kise Ryouta, apa kepalamu baru saja terbentur sesuatu, lalu terkena amnesia sebagian sampai harus memastikan siapa dirimu pada orang yang baru kau kenal?" gadis itu menoleh berang ke arahnya.

"Bu.. Bukan itu maksudku-ssu..." Kise berusaha menenangkan dirinya agar suaranya tidak sampai bergetar.

"Lalu?" pandangan gadis itu sukses membuatnya menelan ludah dengan susah payah.

"Maksudku, apa kau tidak merasa _familiar_ dengan wajahku-ssu?" ucapnya setengah takut membayangkan reaksi yang akan diterimanya.

"Haruskah?"

Kise melongo tidak percaya, begitu sadar ia menjawab cepat, "Ti-tidak, tidak harus_-ssu_. Iya aku hanya memastikan saja_-ssu_, tidak harus kok... ahahahaha..."

Untuk pertamakalinya seorang Kise Ryouta, model majalah remaja terkenal yang sedang berada pada masa jayanya sekaligus atlet basket dengan julukan _Perfect Copy_ dari _Kiseki no Sedai_, dan wajahnya muncul hampir setiap hari di berbagai stasiun TV itu merasa bukanlah siapa – siapa hanya karena gadis yang baru di kenalnya ini tidak tertarik padanya. Kise merasa ada yang salah pada dirinya, gadis ini seperti virus yang tiba – tiba menyerang tubuhnya, dalam waktu sesingkat itu ia merasa tidak menjadi seperti dirinya yang biasa, merasa grogi, takut dan jengkel secara bersamaan. Kise memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Mungkin ini karena aku kelelahan_-ssu_..."

.

.

.

"Jadi nanti yang pergi berbelanja Kise dan _[Name]-san_ saja. Biar masalah dekorasi kelas dan kostumnya kita yang mengurusnya..." Kanehara memberi instruksi karena sebentar lagi festival sekolah akan diadakan, dan di kelas ini rencanya akan membuat drama dengan Kise sebagai tokoh utamanya.

"Kenapa aku_-ssu_? Aku mau mengurus kostum saja bersama kalian_-ssu..._" Kise merengek tidak terima pada keputusan ketua kelasnya itu, ditambah lagi dia harus pergi bersama _[Name]_. Kise menggelengkan kepalanya tidak sanggup membayangkan akan pergi berbelanja berdua saja dengan gadis sinis itu.

_"__[Name]-san_ itu anggota baru di kelas kita, dia belum banyak tahu mengenai detail acara yang akan kita adakan, jadi lebih baik kalau dia berbelanja keperluan drama denganmu Kise. Kalau kau ikut mengurus keperluan kelas, semuanya tidak akan selesai karena kau pasti akan sangat berisik dengan fans-fansmu itu." jelas Kanehara sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Sementara itu Kise melirik dengan takut – takut melirik ke arah _[Name]_ yang sedang sibuk membaca bukunya. "Apa aku tidak bisa pergi bersama yang lain juga?" pintanya pada Kanehara yang direspon dengan gelengan kepala. Kise mendegus pasrah.

.

.

.

Minggu, Jam 11 : 00

"Ah, gomenasai _[Name]-san_ aku terlambat, kakakku tadi ada urusan mendadak, jadi tadi aku harus menunggunya dulu_-ssu_..." ucapnya begitu menemui sosok _[Name]_ yang dicarinya, nafasnya masih terengah akibat berlari tadi.

_[Name]_ menatap laki – laki didepannya ini dengan heran, ia memakai jaket hoodie berwarna kuning terang dengan gambar anjing Golden Retriver di depannya, dipadukan dengan celana jins panjang, sepatu kets yang dipakainya juga berwarna kuning terang, dan ia memakai tas berbentuk buah nanas lengkap dengan daun – daunnya. Kepalanya mendadak berdenyut.

"Kau tidak menggadaikan semua cermin dirumahmu kan?"

Kise terdiam sejenak, "Hmmm... Tidak, memangnya kenapa_-ssu_?" tanyanya agak ragu,

"Berarti dirumahmu pasti ada cermin kan?"

"I.. Iya tentu saja ada_-ssu_..." Kise tidak dapat memungkiri kalau dirinya sudah mulai merasakan grogi persis seperti yang kemarin dirasakannya.

"Lalu kenapa berpakaian seperti ini, hah?" Kise merasa ingin melompat ke rel kereta saat itu juga begitu mendengar bentakan gadis itu.

"Ehh.. ehh.. memangnya ada apa dengan penampilanku_-ssu_?"

"Kau tidak lihat pakaian jenis apa yang kau pakai ini? Aku seperti mengajak jalan – jalan anak TK tahu!" bentaknya sarkastik, sementara itu Kise memperhatikan lagi penampilannya dari bawah dan merasa tidak ada yang salah. Kise benar – benar tidak mengerti, ini kan penampilan yang wajar.

"Ah sudahlah, keretanya sudah datang, ayo cepat!" gadis itu menyeret Kise agar mengikuti langkahnya.

_[Name]_ merasa acara berbelanja ini akan menguras terlalu banyak energi, dan membuatnya harus menahan malu karena mengajak laki – laki yang berpenampilan kelewat seperti anak TK. "Tas punggung berbentuk buah nanas? Kise Ryouta ini pasti merindukan jaman waktu dia sedang di Play Group." runtuknya kesal.

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju tempat mereka akan berbelanja memakan waktu sekitar satu jam dengan kereta, dan selama itu pula Kise hanya duduk dengan diam sambil memandang keluar jendela. Biasanya di saat seperti ini dirinya pasti memilih untuk mengobrol dengan kakaknya melalui telpon atau sekedar bernyanyi. Tapi kali ini melakukan itu semua sepertinya hal yang mustahil, sebab disebelahnya tengah duduk _[Name] _yang sejak tadi membaca buku dengan tenang. Apa jadinya kalau saat ini dia nekat menelpon kakaknya itu dan pembicaraan mendadak heboh lantaran Kise akan terbawa suasana? Gadis disampingnya ini pasti akan menatapnya gusar. Tunggu dulu, kenapa ia jadi begitu memikirkan perasaan _[Name]_? Kenapa juga dia jadi merasa bukan dirinya sendiri dan mendadak memilih berdiam diri seperti ini? Kise merasa kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Kita sudah sampai. Ayo turun..." _[Name]_ menarik lengan baju Kise sekaligus membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Eh, benarkah_-ssu_? Akhirnya~" kali ini dirinya bisa bernafas lega, setidaknya suasana diluar sana akan lebih membuatnya sedikit rileks setelah sejam penuh terjebak oleh luahan perasaan yang tidak dimengertinya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dengan barang yang lain? Apa lagi yang belum kita beli?" _[Name]_ memandang Kise yang sedang membaca list barang yang harus mereka beli.

"Tinggal bunga mawar plastik dan kain merah satu meter_-ssu_. Aku tahu di mana harus membelinya, ayo _[Name]-cchi_." ujarnya nampak ceria, _[Name]_ hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengikuti bocah pirang itu.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar-ssu, _[Name]_ aku main ini sebentar ya? Kumohon, hanya sebentar-_ssu_..." pintanya sambil memelas.

"10 menit."

"Yeeey, akhirnya aku bisa bermain juga_-ssu_..."

_[Name]_ duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat Kise Ryouta bermain, laki – laki itu mentalnya seperti anak TK, begitu di beri kesempatan bermain girangnya bukan kepalang. Seharian ini dirinya begitu lelah berjalan mondar – mandir membeli perlengkapan untuk festival, bukan hanya itu saja, ia lelah mendengar laki – laki pirang ini tidak henti – hentinya mengucapkan _"Kawaiiii"_ sambil menarik – narik lengan bajunya memaksa agar ikut memperhatikan apa yang tengah dilihatnya, entah itu boneka, patung, bahkan dengan anak – anak kecil yang lewat di depan mereka saat akan membayar belanjaan. _[Name]_ menutup matanya bermaksud sedikit menenangkan diri.

"_[Name]-cchi_, lihat ini!" suara berisik itu benar – benar sukses membuatnya merasa mulas seharian. _[Name]_ membuka matanya enggan, di depan matanya ada sebuah cincin terjulur dari tangan si pirang itu. "Aku menang ini lho, couple ring! Ini buatmu_-ssu_." _[Name]_ menatap cincin yang di berikan Kise padanya lalu memakainya di jari manis kirinya.

"Ternyata aku cocok juga pakai yang beginian. Kawaiii..." sedetik kemudian _[Name]_ menyadari apa yang barusan muncul dipikirannya. "Tidak – tidak, aku tidak akan tertular virus dari Kise Ryouta yang berisik itu. Lagi pula ini juga hanya cincin imitasi apa bagusnya, lalu kenapa aku malah dengan senang hati menerima dan memakainya? Tidak – tidak, aku tidak akan terpengaruh siapapun..." hatinya bertengkar sengit, sampai Kise tiba - tiba membuyarkan segalanya.

"_[Name]-cchi_ coba pakaikan cincinmu di kelingkingku, katanya kalau cincin perempuan pas di jari kelingking laki – laki itu tandanya mereka jodoh..." Kise menyondorkan kelingkingnya, yang kemudian dipasangi cincin milik _[Name]_. Keduanya berfikir kalau cincin itu tidak akan cocok.

"Wah, ternyata pas sekali di kelingkingku, berarti kita jo..." Kise terhenti seketika, menyadari apa yang barusan hampir terucap begitu saja dari bibirnya, dalam hati ia begitu menyesali kenapa jari kelingkingnya malah cocok dengan cincin itu. Suasana menjadi canggung.

"Itu hanya mitos bodoh yang pasti tidak akan terjadi. Coba di kelingking kirimu..." Kise menjulurkan kelingking kirinya. Tidak pas.

"Lihat kan, hanya kebetulan saja pas, mana ada hal – hal aneh begitu di dunia ini." _[Name]_ berjalan meninggalkan Kise yang kemudian menyusulnya.

"Tapi _[Name]-cchi_, kalau orang menikah kan cincinya di pasang pada tangan kanan_-ssu_..." Kise sendiri benar – benar bingung kenapa ia jadi mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya hanya ingin dia pikirkan sendiri. Gadis itu menatapnya kesal.

"Jangan bilang kalau itu artinya kita akan menikah, tidak terimakasih. Aku bukan orang yang percaya hal – hal semacam itu." Kise mematung mendengar penolakan terang – terangan seperti itu, baru kali ini dia bertemu gadis tipe seperti ini, menurutnya Aida Riko manajer galak di sekolah Kuroko itu jauh lebih baik, dari gadis ini. Tapi kenapa ia justru semakin lama begitu menyukai sifat sinis gadis itu, kesimpulan yang bisa ditariknya adalah,

"Mungkin aku perlu istirahat_-ssu_"

.

.

.

Cuaca memang sedang tidak stabil, tadi sing benar – benar terik, sekarang malah sedang hujan deras. Kise merasakan dingin yang sampai menembus pori – pori kulitnya, ia melirik _[Name]_ yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Gadis itu memasukkan telapak tangannya ke saku celana jins yang dipakainya, tampak begitu jelas kalau ia sedang mengigil kedinginan.

"_[Name]-cchi_, kau kedinginan_-ssu_? Kau tidak pakai jaket, apa kau menaruhnya di tas?" Kise menatap cemas pada _[Name]_ yang bahkan bibirnya mulai memucat kedinginan, namun gadis itu menolak menjawab. "Kalau begitu pakai ini, nanti kau bisa mati kedinginan_-ssu_..." Kise membuka jaket yang dipakainya.

"Tunggu – tunggu..." _[Name]_ mencoba memastikan sesuatu, "Kau tidak sedang menyuruhku untuk memakai jaket norak itu kan? Aku bukan lagi anak SD atau TK..." ujarnya lirih.

"Tentu saja, kau harus pakai ini agar suhu tubuhmu tidak turun drastis_-ssu_. Wajah dan telapak tanganmu sudah pucat seperti itu_-ssu_. Norak sedikit yang penting hangat kan, ayo pakai..." Kise memakaikan jaketnya ke tubuh gadis disebelahnya itu dan menaikkan hoodienya yang ternyata berisikan sepasang telinga anjing.

"Aku merasa seperti benar – benar menjadi seekor anjing." ungkap [Name] begitu menyadari telinga anjing yang ada di hoodie itu. Kise terkekeh geli mendengar pernyataan itu, dipandanginya gadis sinis itu dengan seksama, tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat.

"Nggg... anu, apakah kau ini Kise Ryouta?" Kise mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara yang baru saja menyebut namanya itu.

"I-iya-ssu..." jawab Kise sedikit bingung ditanya secara tiba – tiba oleh seorang gadis yang kira – kira seumuran dengannya.

"Yatta, ternyata aku benar! Aku adalah penggemar beratmu Kise-kun, maukah kau berfoto denganku? Maukah?" gadis itu merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil ponselnya, Kise mengangguk setuju. "Ngg Nee-chan, bisakah ambilkan fotoku bersama Kise?" pintanya pada _[Name]_ yang kemudian dengan malas memotret mereka berdua. "Arigatou Kise-kun! Kyaaa aku senang sekali, tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini..." ujar gadis itu kegirangan.

"Iya sama – sama_-ssu_, hehehe..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah. _[Name]_ tanpa sengaja menatap senyum itu, seketika dadanya mulai berdesir hangat, sedetik kemudian ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu sukses ya untukmu, Jaaaa~" gadis itu meninggalkan Kise dan _[Name]_ yang masih duduk menunggu kereta mereka datang.

"Kau ini artis ya?" _[Name]_ memulai pembicaraan setelah mereka sempat saling diam selama beberapa saat.

"Eh... iya begitulah, tapi dari pada disebut artis, aku hanya seorang model majalah remaja dan majalah fashion_-ssu_..." ungkap Kise masih dengan senyum ramahnya.

Lagi – lagi desiran hangat itu menyeruak keseluruh tubuh _[Name]_, sejak kapan senyum laki – laki yang dianggapnya sangat berisik dan bermental kekanakan ini bisa membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ini pasti karena pengaruh virus Kise yang sepertinya mulai menjalar ke setiap tubuhnya.

"_[Name]-cchi_ tidak pernah nonton TV_-ssu_?" Kise memecah keheningan,

"Aku tidak tertarik menonton TV, jadi aku tidak tahu kalau kau itu model..." gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya.

Kise tersenyum mendengar pernyataan itu, lalu terdiam memandangi _[Name]_ yang sedang menatap lurus kearah rel kereta. Gadis ini membuatnya selalu ingin menatapnya lebih dalam dan membuatnya semakin penasaran. Dari luar _[Name]_ terlihat sebagai sosok yang begitu dingin dan sinis, ditambah lagi tampangnya yang terlihat jutek. Kise memang tidak menyukai tipikal gadis seperti ini, tapi entah kenapa dirinya merasa nyaman ketika gadis itu melonarkan kata – kata sinisnya dan caranya berbicara yang tergolong sarkastik itu. Padahal mereka baru bertemu kemarin, _[Name]_ benar – benar berhasil membuatnya tergila - gila dengan waktu sesingkat itu. Luar biasa.

"Mungkin saja aku memang sudah terjangkit virus _[Name]-ssu_..."

.

.

.

Sudah 3 hari sejak mereka terakhir bertemu, 3 hari yang lalu saat mereka pulang dari berbelanja gadis itu menolak untuk pulang bersama dan menyerahkan seluruh barang belanjaan pada Kise. Sepertinya saat itu badanya benar – benar tidak sehat, sebab sejak hari itu _[Name]_ absen dari kelas karena demam. 3 hari yang menyiksa untuk seorang Kise Ryouta, ini juga pertamakalinya seorang gadis bisa membuatnya nyaris tidak pernah bisa tidur setiap malam lantaran tak kunjung bisa bertemu dengan _[Name]_. Segala sesuatu yang dilakukannya tidak pernah benar, dan hampir setiap saat dirinya di tegur guru karena melamun. Kise bingung harus berbuat apa, namun dirinya jujur mengakui kalau seluruh sel di dalam tubuhnya benar – benar sakau akan kehadiran gadis sinis itu. Dirinya kini kelewat merindu...

"Kanehara, apakah kau punya alamat rumah _[Name]-cchi ssu_?" Kise bertanya tidak sabaran dengan ketua kelas yang secara tidak langsung juga terlibat dengan perasaannya ini. Dia yang menyuruhnya untuk berbelanja bersama _[Name]_ dan sejak saat itulah perasaannya pada gadis itu mulai menggila. Kanehara juga harus bertanggung jawab.

"Lihat saja di daftar absen, disana kan pasti ada alamat dan nomer telponnya. Kau ini bodoh ya..." Kise tertegun, benar yang di katakan Kanehara. Dia memang bodoh, kenapa dia tidak menyadari hal ini? Seandainya saja dia sadar lebih awal pastilah dirinya tidak perlu merasa tersiksa selama 3 hari dan di tegur berkali – kali karena melamun memkirkan kondisi _[Name]_.

Kise mencari buku absen dan mencari alama serta mencatat nomer telpon gadis itu. sepulang sekolah nanti ia akan langsung pergi mengunjungi gadis itu. suka atau tidak suka, pokoknya ia harus melihat _[Name]_ hari ini juga.

"Lihat saja nanti_-ssu_..."

**A/N :**Ini fic yang terpanjang dari sebelumnya ya? wahahaha saya malah jadi kebablasan nulisnya, ini agak susah bikinnya karena saya tidak begitu paham Kise itu seperti apa dan bagaimana, mungkin disini jadi rada OOC. Maaf kalau kurang berkenan, terimakasih untuk yang sudah berkenan meriview dan memfav cerita saya yang sebelumnya dan maaf reviewnya belum saya balas XDXD pokoknya terimakasih banyak...

_**Mind To Review?**_


End file.
